The present invention generally relates to scrapers for removing residual material from a can or a similar container. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a scraper having semi-flexible characteristics such that only a portion of the scraper is flexible, while the rest of the scraper is rigidly reinforced, thereby maximizing the scraper's utility.